rvbfandomcom-20200213-history
Demo Man
The Red Demo Man was first seen in Number One, though he was heard at the end of the previous episode. He appears to be the leader of the soldiers in the Bjorndal Cryogenics Research facility, though this is unconfirmed. Role in Plot Bjordinal Cryogenics Research Facility The Red Demo Man was a soldier at the Bjordinal Cryogenics Research Facility, possibly commanding the forces there. Eventually, Freelancers North and South Dakota infiltrated the facility to retrieve a data package, the latter reaching it without getting caught, removing two sentries and not alerting any of the soldiers in the base. However, just as she retrieved the package, South was seen by a soldier carrying two mugs full of what appeared to be coffee. She threatened to shoot if he raised the alarm, which was in range of his arm. Deciding to alert the others of South's presence in the base, he lunged for it and was shot, but the force of his body hitting the button sounded the alarm. This caused the Red Demo Man and the others to realize that intruders were in the facility, and thus they sprang to action. Soon enough, the soldiers and the Red Demo Man himself were surrounding the two Freelancers, with the latter at the controls of a machine gun turret. He referred to them as "assholes" and demanded that they return the data module before he and his men killed them both. But before he could open fire, Agent Carolina attacked the men around him after sneaking inside. He turned and attempted to attack her, but was kicked away from the turret by her. The three Freelancers then started fighting against the soldiers, having great success against them in the ensuing chaos. However, undeterred, the Red Demo Man was able to reach his turret again and fire at the three, injuring North in the process. He attempted to hit the other two, but was stopped when Carolina used a grappling hook to rip the turret downwards, below his own feet. This ripped the platform he and other soldiers were standing on to collapse, and thus leaving the soldiers to fall to their deaths in the waters below. However, the Red Demo Man lands on the edge of a lower platform, escaping the fall that killed the rest of the soldiers. He then somehow managed to escape the explosion and destruction of the facility. Protecting the Sarcophagus He would later be seen again during Son of a Bitch after York accidentally triggers an alarm in the building his team was supposed to be guarding. He is later seen in episode 15, along with several dozen other soldiers, cornering Tex, Washington, York, and Carolina who were about to secure "The Sarcaphogus." He calls York a "Dickhead" and demands that he disarm the bomb that Tex had been setting up. York reveals that the object is actually a transmitter. The Soldier is initially relieved but then asks what it was transmitting. York reveals that it was tansmitting their current location to the Mother of Invention. Tex and Carolina use their armor abilities to quickly dispatch most of the guards and during the heat of this commotion York took this advantage to hand the transmitter to the Red Demo Man before he could react while saying "Thank You". While York managed to get some distance from him, the Red Demo Man then looks up and sees a MAC round barrelling towards him from above. He mutters the words "Son of a-" before the MAC round hits the building, which in part destroys a major part of it, causing the whole structure to collapse after a few moments. Battle at the Longshore Shipyards The Red Demo Man is later seen at the Longshore Shipyards in Season 10: Episode 7, revealing he survived the events of Season 9. He simply remarks "It's her" upon C.T.'s arrival. When the Freelancers attack, the Red Demo Man, now with a prosthetic left arm, strikes back by chasing Washington in a Warthog. He then defends the Female Insurrection Soldier when she is attacked by Carolina, stating his payback towards her when they meet. When the Female Insurrection Soldier is cornered by York and his shotgun, he drives over her to hit York with the side of his warthog, then proceeded to chase Carolina. When the Red Demo Man engages Carolina, Maine slices off his robotic arm and blasts him into the water with his Brute Shot. Appearance He is only referred to as an ODST due to his most prominent trait: the ODST helmet, chest and special CQB shoulders he wears, the last one previously seen on Private First Class Michael Crespo in Halo 3: ODST. The unnamed soldier has full body armor, and is slightly taller than the other soldiers, making it more likely that he is their leader. He has an ammo belt strapped across his chest and has a collection of grenades on his belt. In Season 10, he dons a robotic left arm, due to an injury from a blast by the Mother of Invention. His color scheme could be stated as Primary: Steel, Secondary: Maroon. Skills and Abilities Red Demo Man has been rarely seen in combat. In Season 10: Episode 8 he is proven to be a highly skilled warthog driver. He was able to move his warthog in the way of plasma rifle blasts, protecting the Female Insurrection Soldier, he was also able to drift accurately enough to drive over the Female Insurrection Soldier and into Agent York. Category:Characters Category:Insurrection Category:Antagonists